


【盾冬】审讯室.avi

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：被九头蛇俘虏对巴基来说算不上什么新鲜经历，但这次他碰上了大麻烦。黑盾X白星冬，刑讯室play+道具，点梗产物
Relationships: Steve/Bucky
Series: 盾冬 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375879
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

1.

带有单面玻璃的囚室、电击手铐、颈部拘束环，再加上将大腿与小腿束在一起，让人只能跪在地上的绑带，九头蛇对待俘虏的手段还是一如既往的毫无新意。巴基动了动被拷在身后的手腕，艰难地在拘束环中转动脖子打量四周，灯光很亮，玻璃的反光让他看不清楚外面的情况，不过就算看清楚了他一时半会也找不到办法逃出去，他头疼得厉害，视野也不太清晰，不知道是重击造成了脑震荡还是被注射了什么药物。

不顾山姆和彼得的劝阻留下来断后时他就已经料到了这种结果，不得不说醒来没发现自己躺在实验台上还是很值得庆幸的，没人比他更了解九头蛇，他相信自己能撑过刑讯等到神盾局那边来营救，毕竟那些折磨人的方式他在还是冬日战士的时候已经领会过无数次——

等等，有哪里不对劲。

巴基昏昏沉沉地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他觉得很渴，莫名的躁动让他不自觉地大口喘气，制服被被黏腻的汗水浸湿，紧紧贴在皮肤上加重了这种窒闷感。现在是五月份，刑讯室里通风良好，照理来说不应该会这么热，但他整个人都像是要烧起来一样，而且腰部与腿酸软到不正常，肌肉正在控制不住地轻微痉挛，席卷上来的无力感不像是镇定剂或者肌肉松弛剂的作用，反而像……

“嗯……呃……”

房间里回荡着沙哑的低吟，巴基好一会儿才意识到这是他自己的声音，他迟钝地眨了下眼，因裤子里不自然的紧绷感而皱了皱眉，然后猛地僵住了。

他在勃起。

对成年男性——特别是他这样生理机能比一般人更强的超级战士来说，在战斗中因肾上腺素飙升而勃起是很正常的事情，几年前和史蒂夫在天空母舰上打架时他就感受过对方硬邦邦的玩意抵着他的后腰，他自己也同样硬得发疼，但这不代表他应该在被打晕再醒来的现在出现这个问题。他深吸了一口气，试图让自己冷静下来，但却反而被身体内部奇怪的震动感激得打了个哆嗦，他愣了一下，脸色顿时变得非常难看——

Fuck。有人往他屁股里塞了什么东西。Fuck，Fuck！

巴基额头上霎时出了一层冷汗，他没料到九头蛇会往这么变态的方向发展，甚至一时间对自己的贸然行动产生了那么点后悔，他用金属手捏住右手大拇指的骨节，想以脱臼的方式挣脱手铐，但才刚使力，智能手铐就判断出他的动作，从内测放出一股电流击上他的皮肤。

“啊、该死！”强烈的麻痹感从手臂侵袭上脊椎，巴基两眼发黑地向前倒去，身体的重量压在了被拘束环卡住的脖颈上，瞬间涌上的窒息让他不住呛咳，耳鸣的刺响和由远及近的脚步声混在一起，他甩了甩头，勉强找回意识，就看见一双长腿停在了他面前的玻璃外。

“Soldier。”

外面的人这样叫他，声音带着劣质变声器特有的机械感，巴基想抬头，但颈部的束缚让他最多只能看到对方的胸膛，这是个强壮的男性，不像是管理层的家伙，身上黑色制服样式有点眼熟……是新的冬兵？巴基不感兴趣地重新垂下头，小幅度活动左肩等待金属臂恢复传感，而刑讯室外面的家伙见得不到回应，便迈步走开了，大约两分钟后，巴基听见背后传来门被推开的声音。

“Soldier，回答。”男人说着，反手关上刑讯室的门朝他走过来，巴基因身后逐渐逼近的危险感而后颈发寒，一边暗自警戒一边讽刺地开口：“你的管理者没告诉你我早就不是什么冬日战士了吗？”

男人沉默了两秒，不知道按下了哪个按钮，巴基脖颈上的金属环“咔”地松开，巴基扭着脖子活动僵硬的肌肉，下一刻一只手抓住他的短发迫使他转过脸，对上一双隐藏在护目镜之后的眼睛：“那你是什么？新任美国队长的小跟班？”

巴基忍耐着头皮的阵阵扯痛，朝他咧出一个凶狠的笑：“我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，新任美国队长是我小弟。”他目光扫过对方漆黑的面罩，“很惊讶吗？我有名有姓，不像你——包得这么严实是见不得人？”

男人似乎是在面罩里嗤笑了一声，松开手任由他不稳地撞在玻璃上：“流浪者。”他报出自己的代号，穿着战术短靴的脚促狭地踢了踢巴基的屁股，“姿势不错。”

“操！”屁股里的东西被这一脚踢得又往里进了一些，顶在了很不妙的地方，巴基恼怒地挣了一下，竭力咽下喉咙里粗重的喘息，“你他妈……”

流浪者伸手掰过他的下巴，粗糙的指腹按压他略微充血的下唇，巴基偏头躲避，有汗水滚进眼睛里，激起涩涩的疼，他余光瞟到对方在灯光下显得格外耀眼的金发，不合时宜地恍惚了两秒，但很快回过神来，咬着牙挤出一句：“九头蛇还真是每次都能、啊！刷新我对恶心的认知……”

“但我看你还挺享受的。”流浪者的鞋尖顺着他的臀缝下滑，暧昧地磨蹭他裤子里硬挺的阴茎，“你本来完全可以全身而退，但却抗命留了下来——承认吧巴克，你就是渴望被抓起来玩弄。”

“什么鬼、操！放手！”

冰凉的手从制服的下摆探进来，沿着沾满汗渍的腰窝抚上脊背，巴基瞬间就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，胃里翻滚的呕吐感冲得本来就隐隐作痛的大脑更加混乱，他额头抵着坚硬的玻璃，腰腹因粗鲁的揉捏而一阵阵紧绷，身后的混蛋已经快要把手放进他裤子里了，他全身的每一个细胞都叫嚣着反抗，可他硬是屏住呼吸忍耐，被拷住的双手死死攥着拳，他必须等待时机一击必中，否则只会让自己陷入更糟糕的境地，好在杀手从来不缺乏耐心。

流浪者扯下了他的制服裤子，手指潜进股沟捏住跳蛋的导线往外拉扯，巴基闷哼了一声，大腿随着跳蛋在肠道里一寸寸移动而颤抖。那玩意震得很厉害，不断将怪异的刺痒传递到神经，他吸着气，指甲几乎在掌心掐出伤痕，好不容易等到跳蛋退到穴口、最粗的中段卡在微肿的环状肌上，两根手指却突然抵住跳蛋尾端，不打招呼地一下子插进软热的甬道里，将跳蛋顶入了更深的地方。

“唔啊……！”

巴基腰部剧烈地弹动了一下，额头再次撞到玻璃上，他脸上浮起一层不正常的红晕，眉心拧得死紧，闭着眼像是已经放弃了抵抗，流浪者俯下身，手指刻意加重力道碾揉他内壁上的凹陷，在他发颤的呼吸声中凑近他的耳边：“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

就是现在！

巴基眼神一厉，猛地抬头用后脑勺撞击流浪者的额头，趁对方吃痛停顿的间隙翻过身，不知什么时候挣脱束缚的腿用力踢向他的太阳穴，流浪者反应很快地往旁边躲避，但还是被一脚踹中了肩膀，他踉跄了一步，撑住墙壁试图稳住身形，巴基矮下身再次伸腿，狠狠击中他的小腿将他扫倒在地，然后迅速压到他身上，左膝死死抵住他的胸口，力道之大让肋骨都咯吱作响，流浪者皱了皱眉，看准了巴基双手不能动便屈膝猛击他的后背想把人掀下来，同时五指并拢劈向巴基的颈侧，巴基弯下身体险之又险地避开这一击，右边膝盖抬起来，又狠又重地撞上流浪者的侧脸，一下，两下……

流浪者的手紧扣着他的大腿，钢铁般有力手指在他皮肤上留下了深刻的淤青，巴基不敢大意，他手还被拷着，完全是凭借出其不意才能占到上风，这个自称流浪者的九头蛇特工力气出乎意料的大，几乎能和以前的史蒂夫媲美，他绝对不能让对手找到反击的机会，希望这家伙有把手铐钥匙带在身上，这样逃脱的几率会更大一些。

“咔”的一声轻响，流浪者的面罩在重击下裂开，露出线条锋利的下颌，左侧下巴青了一块，嘴角也开裂了，看上去有些狼狈，巴基本该乘胜追击，但抬起的膝盖却怎么也无法再次砸下去——因为对方面罩之下的脸部轮廓实在太过熟悉。

“……史蒂夫？”

就是这一秒的迟疑决定了战斗的结局，流浪者迅猛地出手掐住他的脖子，直接将他摔飞撞上单面玻璃，巴基忍过那阵剧痛，呛咳着支起腿爬起来，又被一脚踩住肩膀，直接面朝下压趴在了地上，他痛撕一声，竭力扭头朝后看去，就见流浪者擦了把嘴角的血迹，摘下护目镜随手扔到一边，一双深不见底的蓝眼睛直直望着他：“你下手可真是不留情面，巴基。”

巴基脑子里涌上一阵虚幻的眩晕，目光根本无法从那张脸上移开——他已经很久没看到过史蒂夫如此年轻的样子，昔日的美国队长在血清失效后也不过是个普通的老人，不，甚至更糟，哮喘的老毛病让史蒂夫连出去散个步都得格外小心，还因为器官衰竭进过好几次ICU，巴基有段时间一闭上眼眼前就是对方枯瘦的手腕，整夜整夜梦见自己去参加挚友的葬礼，但后来也就逐渐习惯了去探望的时候带点容易吞咽的食物，或者给精神不济在椅子里打盹的史蒂夫盖上毯子。

他清楚地记得昨天晚上他还和史蒂夫约好等他今天回去就一起去看纽约广场的烟火展，拜被强化过的视力所赐他几乎能数清那时候史蒂夫脸上有多少条皱纹，可现在压制着他的人年轻强壮得就像血清失效的事情从未存在过一样，这是不可能发生的事情，更别说这家伙明显站在九头蛇那边……只有一种解释。

“复制体。”极度的愤怒让巴基连眼珠子都发红，“九头蛇是什么时候拿到的他的DNA？”

流浪者表情不变，厚重的靴底压在他左臂的连接处，慢慢碾过深蓝色的金属表面移动到那颗显眼的白星上，语气像老朋友叙旧那样轻松：“你以前还说我把国旗穿在身上很蠢，现在为什么要给手臂换成这样的涂装？”

“别用史蒂夫的语气说话！”巴基绷紧肩膀抵抗后背传来的巨力，额角青筋暴起，“还有几个你这样的冒牌货？你们在谋划什么……嘶……”

他倒抽了一口冷气，因手铐骤然放出的电流而瘫倒下去，流浪者将按在墙壁某个开关上的手收回来，踢开巴基并拢的双腿，蹲下身覆压在他上方，：“为什么要穿上蓝色的制服？巴基，你期待我对你做这件事很久了对吗？”

“啊、操……停下！啊！”

还在不断震动的跳蛋被粗鲁地扯出来，带起的刺激让巴基缩着肩膀一阵哆嗦，电流夺走了他的力气，左臂也沉甸甸地失去了反应，他几乎是绝望地睁着眼，感觉到一个硬热的东西抵住了穴口，那太烫了，使他惊慌地挪动着向前躲避，但马上就被流浪者握着腰拖了回去，紧接着后穴便是一阵撕裂的疼痛。

他脸贴着地面，喉咙里溢出被逼到绝路的野兽般的低吼，本来梳得整齐的棕发早就凌乱不堪、一缕一缕粘在额头上，后穴里的阴茎还在继续顶入，跳蛋与手指完全无法比拟的尺寸让他错觉自己连内脏都被挤成了一团，很疼，更恐怖的是令人作呕的被入侵感，巴基的金属手在右手腕上捏出了乌紫的痕迹，下唇也咬到渗血，但硬是没发出半声痛吟，流浪者的手游刃有余地解开他制服的搭扣，将代表着正义与自由的蓝色慢慢从他身上剥离下来，冷空气拂过泛着潮红的脊背，却没能给躁动的身体降低一丝一毫的温度，巴基用仅剩的力气挣扎，而流浪者仅仅是一只扣住他后颈的手就让他动弹不得，只能像一只被咬住要害的雌兽一样跪在地上，承受后方越来越深入的侵犯。

阴茎没入三分之二时流浪者失去了耐心，掰开他的臀瓣直接挺腰连根没入，巴基猝不及防地惨叫了一声，视线有一刹那的模糊，再清晰起来时他便发现自己哭了，操，该死，为什么没人告诉他被顶着和挚友一模一样的脸的家伙强暴时应该怎么办？九头蛇绝对复制出了超级血清，这家伙的力气大到可怕，史蒂夫以前有这么强壮吗？天空母舰上他绝对放水了，不对，这个不是史蒂夫，复制品接受了更多强化改造，操，操！

血丝从被撑到开裂的穴口渗出，和肠液混合成淡粉色的细流顺着股沟淌下，巴基原本兴致勃勃的阴茎因疼痛而略显萎靡，流浪者握住它，掌心居然比那里还要更热一点，巴基立刻反射性地夹紧腿根，只夹住了流浪者的手腕。穴里的大家伙开始大开大合地抽送，握住前端的手也配合着操干的节奏由下至上地揉搓，直接而猛烈的刺激让甬道一阵阵地绞紧，软肉自发地吸裹着入侵物，在它每一次退出时依依不舍地挽留，巴基没几分钟就再次被干硬了，腹肌抽紧，鼻腔里溢出闷闷的哼声，不熟悉的快感让他脸涨红了脸，靴子里的脚趾都蜷缩起来，但在流浪者问他舒不舒服时他仍然回以了一串不重样的俄语脏话，气势汹汹的骂声里完全听不出来他正塌着腰承受侵犯。

流浪者就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面，在拔高的惊呼里托着他的臀部把他抱了起来，面对面抵在了玻璃上，“Language，巴克。”

巴基被这一下刺激得眼眶发红，双腿下意识缠住流浪者的腰防止自己滑下去，他的制服因手铐的存在而堆叠着卡在手臂处，胸膛和腹部完全是赤裸的，蒙着薄汗的肌肉随着呼吸与战栗而微微颤动，这个姿势下他全身的重量几乎都压在了两人相连的地方，体内的阴茎捅进了前所未有的深度，存在感强烈地搏动着，他喘不上气般仰起头，喉结不断上下滑动，生理性的泪水从眼尾淌进鬓发：“哈啊……啊……”

流浪者的手掌覆上他轮廓分明的腹肌，缓缓向上抚过胸口，拇指亲昵地蹭着他的颈侧：“看着我，巴基。”

巴基过了几秒钟才听清这句话，眼神顿时锐利起来，他凶狠地瞪视着流浪者，被水汽浸透的眼睛里没有一丝脆弱：“看着你又怎么样？以为我会因为你这张假脸而动摇吗？”他因骤然加大力度的顶弄而“嘶”了一声，仍然不甘示弱地嘲讽，“你丑得要命，冒牌货，街上随便一个老头子也比你……呃嗯！”

流浪着似乎被激怒了，抽送的力度大到连超级士兵都难以承受，巴基呜咽着，错觉自己的肚皮都要被捅穿了，快感与疼痛交错着搅乱他的思维，让他除了张大嘴急促地吸气之外什么都做不了，他的阴茎在剧烈的颠簸中晃动着，将晶亮的液体甩到腹肌上，涨红的柱身让其上凸起的经络更加显眼，流浪者的每一次顶入都准确地碾过他前列腺的位置，尚且生涩的肉穴在反复摩擦之被捅得又湿又软，一开始尖锐的裂痛也早就变成了钝钝的涨麻，巴基苦闷地咬紧牙关，用尽全身力气咽下那些软弱的声音，审讯室灯光惨白，但模糊的视野里却一直有一团金色刺痛着他的眼膜，他狠狠地闭上眼，试图将思维从这荒谬的现实中抽离，但流浪者显然不允许他这么做，高大的金发男人握着他的腰，鼻尖埋在他的颈窝，用他熟悉的声音一遍遍喊着他的名字，巴基抗拒地摇头，酡红的、满是汗渍与泪痕的脸显得十足狼狈：“闭嘴！闭嘴……”

压在背后的手都快要失去知觉，与之相对的是体内越来越激越的快感，巴基的腿酸软到环不住，身体脱力地往下滑了一段，又被更用力地抵在玻璃上，冷硬的玻璃早被体温染得温热，而他根本没空去想玻璃之外会不会有人正看着这一切，思维完全被高热占据，本能地在流浪者越来越凶猛的操干中弓起背——但有一只手掐住他濒临释放的阴茎根部，硬生生阻断了他的高潮。巴基呼吸一滞，还没来得及反应过来就被下一波抽送再次操散了神智，无处发泄的欲望在小腹积累到近乎疼痛的地步，他被缚的双手却连解放自己也做不到，只能徒劳地抓挠着玻璃，留下一道道白色的划痕。

“呜啊……放开……”

“我们一起。”

流浪者咬着他颈侧的软肉，下身又往里大力捅了几十下才将精液射进他的肠道深处，巴基后脑猛地磕在墙上，无声嘶叫着也终于射了出来，点点白浊溅上了他的胸腹，甚至是下巴，而流浪者吻住他红肿的嘴唇，直截了当地侵入他的口腔，舔舐他下唇伤口的动作几乎有几分温柔的意味，巴基用最后的力气狠狠咬了他一口，血腥味瞬间在两人唇齿间弥漫开来，流浪者皱着眉向后躲避，结果又是一口带血的唾沫吐在了他脸上。

“杂种。”巴基龇出沾血的犬牙，“你该庆幸你没把老二放我嘴里，否则你就得去女子监狱渡过下半辈子。”

流浪者舔掉嘴唇上的血迹，并没有像他想的那样怒不可遏，而是像被逗乐一样笑起来：“真有你的，巴基。”他在巴基的瞪视里低下头，脸上的表情与曾经的美国队长别无二致，“也许我喜欢你这样说话，像七十年前一样。”

“别他妈跟我套近……”

“也喜欢你穿蓝色的制服，还有你的新手臂。”流浪者歪了下头，软下去的阴茎在他穴里慢吞吞地磨蹭着，很快就又有了勃起的趋势，“它们很适合你……我帮你把它穿上，我们再来一次。”

“操！！”

2.

山姆一边擦着头上的汗一边走进休息室，正好撞见脸色凝重的班纳和正手舞足蹈快速说着什么的彼得：“怎么了？”

“班纳博士有点担心罗杰斯先生会出什么问题。”帕克回答，“毕竟重启超级血清功效的试剂效用也没有其他先例可以参考，而且队长也才刚恢复几个小时。”

“这有什么。”山姆把毛巾挂到脖子上，“历史书里不是也说他第一次接受血清注射后没多久就跑去救巴恩斯了吗？那句话怎么说来着，人类的命运就是一个循环往复的圈，一圈又一圈……”

“这不是重点。”班纳焦虑地捏了捏眉心，“试剂的副作用是24小时内放大一个人内心最黑暗的欲望，再加上四倍血清的功效……也许我不该同意他独自去救人。”

“但也没人想跟在后面看那对玩起互换制服颜色play的……呃，‘童年挚友’，放闪。”山姆翻了个白眼，“而且美国队长的欲望能有什么，拯救世界？”

彼得强调：“是‘黑暗欲望’啦，不过感觉这个词和罗杰斯先生真不搭。”

“黑暗化的美国队长……”山姆摸摸下巴，“听起来像是会把碰见的每一个人都提到会议室里进行三小时批评教育的那种恶魔。”

“……那巴恩斯可惨了。”班纳笑着摇头。

“他本来就是擅自行动，这次绝对会被说教到天亮。”彼得咋舌。

“要我说巴恩斯整天摆着张欠揍脸，早就该被教训一顿了。”对自己打不过也骂不过的损友兼搭档积怨已久的山姆如是说。

三人对视一眼，不约而同地发出一阵善意的笑声，休息室里气氛一片祥和。

END

巴基：救兵怎么还没来！！F**k！！！


	2. 圣诞礼物的正确用法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜这天，巴基收到了一份别出心裁的礼物。
> 
> 盾冬，沙雕小肉饼，点梗的枪play
> 
> 审讯室.avi的后续

1.

巴基最近很烦恼。

距史蒂夫被血清控制把他压在审讯室这样那样已经过了七个月，距他和史蒂夫确认恋人关系已经过了半年，他们共同居住的公寓在两人的努力下渐渐有了“家”的样子，史蒂夫也以“流浪者”的身份重新加入了神盾局，无论是在生活还是在任务中他们都配合得很棒……一切都在往好的方向发展，只除了一点。

他们在上个月终于搬到了同一间卧室里，但直到现在，每天晚上依然是盖着棉被纯聊天。

巴基能理解史蒂夫因为第一次时的惨烈状况而对他心存愧疚，但这不代表他们就从此不能有性生活了——而且他这个被害人都没留下什么心理阴影，史蒂夫凭什么连在他面前脱衣服都不敢？

巴基实在没脸直接承认自己欲求不满，只好憋着气和史蒂夫渡过了二十几个纯洁的晚上，每晚对着对方正直无辜的睡脸满心窝火，最近已经形成了一见史蒂夫就怒气值直线上升的条件发射，好在就在他快要忍不住半夜去扒史蒂夫的居家裤时事情出现了转机，他发现史蒂夫正在筹划一个圣诞惊喜。

作为“惊喜”，它必定是秘密准备的，在平安夜之前不能被当事人知道，否则就失去了意义——但拜托，就算史蒂夫没有连续三次在提到圣诞节时生硬地岔开话题，就算山姆没有看着他们的小公寓里提前装饰上的槲寄生露出欲言又止的牙酸表情，就算彼得没有顺嘴说出“罗杰斯先生不是订了高级餐厅吗”这句话，巴基仅仅凭借自己这么多年对史蒂夫的了解也能从对方偶尔躲躲闪闪又暗含期待的眼神里看出端倪。

巴基看破了一切，但巴基不说——毕竟给兴致勃勃的恋人泼冷水可不是一个模范男友该做的事，而且说实话他还挺好奇史蒂夫能给他准备什么礼物的，虽然不能指望他害羞的小史蒂薇能做出像是给把自己脱光绑上丝带钻进他被子里这种壮举，但不管怎么说这也是一个能让他们之间的关系“更进一步”的契机。

所以他只需要当做不知道，然后在史蒂夫将他带到那家据说是情侣圣地的星空餐厅的时候装出一副惊喜的样子。

“天哪，史蒂夫……我是说，”巴基抬头看向天花板上逼真的星空，灰绿的眼睛像闪着光，“这太不可思议了，就像真的一样……”

“科技的力量总是能出乎人的意料。”其实对科技一窍不通的史蒂夫煞有介事地说，“放在七十年前我如果想和你一起边看星星边吃饭，可能得把桌子搬到郊外的山坡上。”

“也不用那么麻烦，你可以像以前那样送一张油画的星空给我。”巴基促狭地挤了挤眼睛，“然后把桌布铺在地上，假装是在野餐。”

“哦巴克……”

“我那时候居然还真的陪你一起做这种蠢事，现在想想可真是太没警惕心了——你之前怎么说的来着？在你还是个豆芽菜的时候就对我有企图？”

“巴基！”

“别害羞嘛史蒂薇，我又不介意你在一起洗澡时偷偷欣赏我的屁股。”

“……我没有！”史蒂夫顶着一张大红脸顽强地转移话题，“不说这个，我有件礼物要给你，你闭上眼睛。”

喔，看来今天是不可能得到一个绑了丝带光溜溜的史蒂夫了。巴基遗憾地闭起眼：“如果你现在掏出一捧玫瑰我会嘲笑你一辈子。”

史蒂夫没回答，只是把一个盒子推到他面前，然后执起他的手放上去：“你来猜猜这是什么？”

巴基用人类的那只手摸索到盒子边缘，拆开，然后将里面的东西拿出来。那东西是冰凉的，触感光滑坚硬，他指腹顺着物体的边缘摸了一圈，眉毛便有些意外地挑高了，接着他把那东西拿起来掂了掂，果然是熟悉的重量：“这不是我的枪吗？”

“答对了。”史蒂夫的声音带着笑意，“睁开眼睛。”

巴基疑惑地睁眼，下一秒就愣住了——枪还是那把枪，侧面的划痕是上周任务时刻上的，的确是他的东西没错，但谁能告诉他为什么原本黑漆漆十分酷炫的武器现在变成了天蓝色，枪柄和枪管的连接处还印着个愚蠢的白星？

史蒂夫轻咳一声：“这个和你的新手臂会比较配，而且这样我们分开出任务的时候你也会感觉我在和你一起战斗。”

巴基呆呆地捧着自己脱胎换骨的“小美人”，差点就流下了悲痛的泪水，他看看枪，又看看史蒂夫真诚的蓝眼睛，沉默三秒硬是挤出一个感动的笑：“谢谢，我非常喜欢。”

史蒂夫明显松了口气：“你喜欢就好，其实是山姆给我出的主意，你知道的，我在这方面实在是没有什么经验……”

所以你为什么要向一个更没经验的家伙请教。巴基在心里狠狠地记了山姆一笔，手伸进口袋里摸到那个绒面的小方盒，想了想又放开了手——他定做了一对戒指，本来计划着今晚送出去然后以订婚之夜为借口合理滚床，但此时此刻他握着沉甸甸的枪，产生了一个新的想法。

“我也准备了礼物。”巴基清了清嗓子，意味深长地勾起唇角，“回去再告诉你。”

2.

天已经全黑了。史蒂夫坐在卧室的小沙发上画画，手绘板上是巴基微笑的侧脸，而巴基本人一到家就飞快地冲进了浴室，淅淅沥沥的水声已经响了半个多小时。

终于，身后传来“咔”的一声门响，接着便是啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，然后是床被压下去一块的“嘎吱”声。史蒂夫画完最后几笔，听见巴基在后面喊他：“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫听话地看过去，然后立刻像被烫到一样猛地扭过头，脸上迅速浮起一层红色：“天哪，巴基！”

巴基坐在床沿，身上什么都没穿，两条光裸的长腿腿放松地舒展着，几滴没擦干净的水珠沿着线条流畅的肌肉滑进下腹的阴影中，他捋了把湿淋淋的短发，故意拖长了尾音道：“干什么？又不是没看过，快点转过来。”

“不不不不……”史蒂夫双手捂脸，“你至少把内裤……”

“哦。”

那边又是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后有什么东西被扔了过来正好落在了他头上，史蒂夫伸手抓下来一看，一条白色的三角内裤。

史蒂夫崩溃地抱头：“……巴基！！”

“抱歉，手滑。”巴基笑嘻嘻地翘起腿，“其他的内裤都在另一间卧室，我可不想溜着鸟穿过客厅，你快把那条还我。”

史蒂夫只得无奈地站起来，目不斜视地走过去：“别闹，会感冒的。”

巴基轻哼一声，一把抓住他的手臂将他带倒在床上，然后利索地翻身骑上他的腰胯，顺势将他乱挥的两只手压到头顶，像个大恶棍一样龇牙狞笑：“你今天跑不了了，小妞，乖乖接受我的圣诞礼物吧。”

哪有人这样送礼物？！史蒂夫挣了几下没挣开，急得额头上都冒出了冷汗，这个姿势实在是太超过了，他眼神都不知道往哪放，鼻尖甚至能嗅到沐浴乳的香气，更糟糕的是巴基光溜溜的屁股好死不死就压在他跨间，体温隔着薄薄的一层布料传递过来，让他浑身都像着了火一样发烫，他知道那里摸上去是什么触感，但他不敢回想，他怕一想起来就会一发不可收拾——

“史蒂夫，你硬了。”

巴基低沉的嗓音此时听起来就像是恶魔的低语，他眯着眼挪动臀部蹭过史蒂夫紧绷的裤裆，在对方惊慌的注视里伸长另一只手，从床头柜上拿起那把蓝底白星的手枪：“谢谢你的礼物，现在我准备将它物尽其用。”

他微微偏过头亲吻枪管上的白星，然后慢吞吞张开嘴，极其缓慢地将枪口含入口中，史蒂夫倒吸了一口气，手抬起了一瞬间，但又犹豫地放了回去，巴基斜睨了他一眼，吐出枪口舔了舔嘴唇，原本干净的枪上已经蒙了一层水光，巴基的唇瓣也是，本来就很红的唇色在充血后变得更加鲜艳，被舌尖扫过的瞬间形成的柔软凹陷让史蒂夫涌上一阵虚幻的干渴，而当巴基故意以一种色情的方式舔过枪身时，史蒂夫终于忍不住撑起身体想要靠近他，亲吻或是拥抱，随便什么，但巴基有力的金属手按住他的胸膛，再一次将他按回了床垫里。

“别动。”巴基笑着歪了下头，一缕额发落到鼻尖上，被他“呼”地吹开，“就只是看着。”

湿润的枪口抵着他的脖颈缓缓下滑，在皮肤上留下一到晶亮的湿痕，史蒂夫根本无法控制自己的视线不跟随巴基的动作不断向下，耳边全都是自己逐渐加快的心跳声，巴基似乎是故意绷紧了腰腹，饱满的肌肉随着每一次呼吸而起伏，在灯光下泛着诱人的光泽，史蒂夫咽了下口水，一开口嗓音哑得把自己都吓了一跳：“巴基……”

“嘘。”巴基支起膝盖，枪口沿着矫健的大腿移动到臀部，顿了顿，带着些迟疑地陷入臀沟里，枪身已经被他的体温捂得有点温度了，但还是很冰，他深深地呼吸，蓝色的金属手也探到身后，在史蒂夫看不到的角度用力掰开自己的臀瓣，里面生涩的入口正紧张地缩着，因为刚刚在浴室里做的准备工作而有些微肿，到这个地步即使是史蒂夫也明白过来他将要做的事情，一时间傻傻张着嘴说不出话来，而巴基作为一个前直男，在他直勾勾的目光之下难免不自在，动作也不甚熟练，但气势不能输，他对史蒂夫挑衅地挑起一边眉毛，腿又往两边岔开了些，枪口嵌入松软的穴口，往里没入了一个指节的深度。

“呃……嗯……”

被冷硬的金属进入身体的感觉和他刚刚用手指扩张时、或是上一次被史蒂夫进入时的感觉截然不同，枪管尖锐的棱角硌得他发疼，但还好不是很粗，至少没有史蒂夫的那根反人类凶器粗，被入侵的胀痛尚在可以忍受的范围之内，巴基握着枪柄的手有点抖，他尽量放松肌肉将枪管朝里推进，肠肉因骤然的低温而抽搐着绞紧，实在称不上好受，史蒂夫的手不知道什么时候覆上了他的大腿外侧，暖乎乎的掌心一定程度上缓解了这种不适，巴基低下头，喉结滚动了一下：“不是说了不许动吗？”

史蒂夫不说话，只是热切地看着他，手也完全没有要挪开的意思，巴基似笑非笑地斜了他一眼：“现在胆子倒是大起来了。”又冷哼道，“噢，不对，你胆子一直挺大的。”

于是史蒂夫只好又把手缩了回去，长得过分的睫毛垂下来，看上去像是被欺负了似的，这一定程度上满足了巴基小小的报复心，他舌尖再次舔过嘴唇，手上继续施力，枪管顺畅地破开肠肉的阻碍进入到底部，隐藏在肠壁之下那个隐蔽的器官受到压迫，忠实地将酸软的快感传递到大脑，他轻轻呼出一口气，又将枪柄往外扯出，早前留在穴内、被高热融化的润滑剂从穴口的间隙里流出来，顺着他紧绷的大腿往下淌落，失禁的错觉让他尴尬地咬住了下唇，前端安静蛰伏着的性器却因心理和生理的双重刺激而有了勃起的趋势，他一边不找边际地想着自己在被干方面还挺有天赋，一边屏住呼吸，再一次将枪管一推到底。

“呜啊！”

不知道被压到了什么关键的地方，巴基突然弓起脊背一阵哆嗦，汗水一道道地滑过他泛起薄红的胸膛，天蓝的枪管完全没入了穴里，从史蒂夫的角度还能看见那个被翕动的括约肌吞进了一个小角的白星，它沾了水，表面金属的冷光在阴影中透出一种怪异的情色感，史蒂夫强迫自己移开目光，又发现巴基压在他胸口的金属手微微收紧，手臂上的合页呼吸般开合着，同样蓝白的配色本该显得严肃冰冷，此时却让史蒂夫情不自禁地想要吻上去。

巴基敲了敲他的心口，在他看过来时调侃地抬抬下巴：“你把我的枪漆成这样，不就是想看这个？”

“我不……”

“得了吧史蒂夫，你刚刚说的什么？我握着它的时候就像握着你……”

“我没这么说！”史蒂夫听不下去了，“这只是、呃，护身符之类的……啊！”

他惊呼一声，巴基的左手不知什么时候滑到了他的裆部，一把攥住了他裤子里早已硬得发疼的阴茎，然后挂着该死的恶劣表情朝他眨了眨一边眼睛：“好吧，那现在你切切实实地在我手心里了。”

“巴基！”

美国队长（前）可能这辈子就没这么狼狈过，他鼻尖冒汗，脸颊通红，想挣扎又碍于要害被制而僵在原地，而他从小到大都一肚子鬼点子的挚友扯开他的裤子，手指弯起来在小史蒂夫红润的顶端弹了一记：“嗨，又见面了。”

史蒂夫听到了理智绷断的声音。

从被压制到反制只需要一瞬，或者说巴基也没有认真去抵抗，史蒂夫猛地扣住他的左肩将他掀翻进床垫里时他还在笑，甚至伸长腿去环史蒂夫劲瘦的腰，史蒂夫一手撑在他的颈侧，一手往下探入他大开的腿间摸到手枪的边缘，它在刚才的动作中滑出来了一些，但仍有大半的枪管被穴口紧紧咬住，史蒂夫握住枪柄缓缓抽出，巴基微蹙着眉，鼻腔里溢出几声刻意软化的哼声，手也抬起来有一搭没一搭地揉搓对方厚实的胸肌，史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，在手枪快要完全退出穴口时突然使力，找准巴基松懈的瞬间将枪管再次送回了穴里。

“啊！哈啊、嗯……”巴基猝不及防地一弹，金属手一下子抓住了史蒂夫的手腕，身体里坚硬的枪管开始以不慢的速度抽送，他脊背后弓，棕发胡乱地蹭着枕头，“等、啊……什么……”

“我喜欢你送我的圣诞礼物。”史蒂夫压住他挣动的大腿，转动手枪顶向他最受不住的那一点，“我希望你也喜欢我的。”

“操！”前列腺被碾压的刺激让巴基不自觉地后仰，脖颈拉出一条仿佛下一秒就会断掉的弧线，他推着史蒂夫的肩膀，屁股挪动着往后缩，小腿也绷紧到微微颤抖，“停下！”

史蒂夫从他腿根沾了些不明液体递到他眼前展示，眼睛里闪过一丝使坏的光芒：“噢，看来你很喜欢。”

“天哪，是谁教你这个？”巴基没忍住喷笑出声，马上又“哎哎”叫着讨饶，“别、啊嗯！我错了！”

润滑剂在激烈的摩擦中被打得起泡，黏糊糊地粘在枪管上，史蒂夫捏了捏他青筋暴起的阴茎，配合抽送的节奏套弄：“错在哪？”

“错在搬到你房间那天没干脆半夜爬起来扒掉你的裤子！”巴基暴躁地用脚后跟踢他的屁股，“别玩了，到底要不要把你的东西捅进来？”

答案当然是要的。史蒂夫迅速抽出手枪扔到一边，枪口离开穴口的时候发出“啵”的一声，巴基闷哼着揪住他脑后的金发，还有空继续嘲笑他：“也不怎么能忍嘛，亏我昨天还在想你该不会是不行……嗯！”

史蒂夫用实际行动证明了自己到底行不行，粗硬的阴茎顶开穴口一鼓作气连根没入，甬道早被手枪操得湿软，比第一次要来得更温顺也更热情，他握着巴基的腰胯，开始大开大合地在穴里抽送。巴基被第一下给捅得没了声，过了好一会儿才骤然偏头咬住枕头的一角，灰绿的眼睛里浮上一层生理性的水汽，史蒂夫俯下身和他接吻，他就仰起头热烈地回应，两人像是在沙漠里徒步行走了一个月的旅人一般汲取着对方嘴里的唾液，相拥的力度大到几乎彼此融为一体，接下来的几分钟房间里只有唇齿相接的水声与肉体相击的“啪啪”声，以及老木床承受不住的嘎吱作响，史蒂夫终于放开巴基时两人的嘴唇都肿得不像样，他喘了口气，叹息般地说：“不敢相信我居然现在才做这个。”

“所以你为什么不做？”巴基双腿挂在他的腰上，脊背几乎离开了床面，整个人都被顶得摇摇晃晃，“整整一个月居然真的都盖同一张被子纯睡觉，天哪，我都快以为自己回到了十六岁。”

“十六岁的我可没办法这样抱着你。”史蒂夫示意了一下巴基缠在他脖子上的金属臂，“可能会被你扭断脖子。”

巴基想想那场面又自己闷闷地笑起来，故意晃动屁股往他的阴茎上凑：“你没你自己想的那么脆弱，只是有点……脱处综合症。”

“嘿！”史蒂夫狠狠地往他前列腺的位置撞了一下，“我只是以为你会生我的气，上次……”

“噢，我确实、挺生气的。”巴基脸颊酡红，话音也被撞得断断续续，“那天知道真相后我真的计划过要套你一次麻袋。”

史蒂夫停了一秒：“噢……”

“但史蒂夫，你用脑子想想就能想到，”巴基手指抚过他后颈的凸起，“我什么时候生你的气超过二十四小时？”

“……”

“所以别废话了，赶紧干我。”

巴基全身是汗，额发一缕缕贴在皮肤上，整个人看起来乱七八糟的，但看过来的眼神依然像七十年前那样充满包容与爱，史蒂夫怔怔地回视着他，只觉得心口都在发烫——其实他没有说出口的另一个理由就是他不确定巴基是真的对他有超越友情的爱还是单纯的迁就他，但现在，他觉得他不需要得到答案了。

他们从出生起就注定该拥有对方的另一半灵魂。

史蒂夫将脑袋埋进巴基的肩窝，下身加快了操干的速度，刚被枪操过一顿的巴基没多久就呻吟着射出来，精液溅在史蒂夫的居家服上，史蒂夫安抚地吻着他的下巴，又快速抽送了几百下才释放在甬道的最深处，巴基还未平复的身体又是一阵颤抖，金属手死死按着史蒂夫的后脑，金色的发丝与蓝色的手指纠缠在一起。

他们交叠着喘匀了气，一时间谁也不想挪动，巴基疲惫地打了个哈欠，准备就这样小憩一会儿，窗外却突然传来“砰砰”的响声和人们的欢呼，他们转过头，正好看见漂亮的烟花在夜空中炸开，火花化作明亮的流星融化在新一年的空气里。

史蒂夫将巴基汗湿的额发捋到后面，在他光洁的额头印上一个吻：“圣诞快乐，巴基。”

巴基笑着勾住他的脖颈，轻轻咬了一下他的下巴：“圣诞快乐。”

END

是的这是圣诞贺文，因为这样那样的原因居然拖到今天哈哈哈哈但反正我写完了！准不准时不重要！我说圣诞快乐那就是圣诞快乐！！


End file.
